Shelter from the elements, primarily sun and rain, is a major concern for designers and builders of vessels and those involved in outdoor activities. Primarily a health risk, but also a matter of physical comfort, the negative effects of long term exposure to sun is well known to those skilled in the art. A wide variety of awnings, sunshades, navy tops, bimini and T-tops have been designed and produced to provide some level of shade for the occupants of a vessel.
Although conventional boat tops provide protection for those persons inside the hull of a vessel, upon occasion coverage outside the hull maybe required. For example in tropical and sub-tropical climates, it is desirable to provide sun protection over a stern swim platform to keep the surface temperature of the platform low enough to become comfortable or even prevent burns to persons coming in contact with the platform
There have been many in the prior art who have attempted to solve these problems with varying degrees of success. None, however completely satisfies the requirements for a complete solution to the aforestated problem. The following U.S. patents are attempts of the prior art to solve this problem.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,714,387 to Clarence B. Meldrum discloses a portable canopy for mounting on the sides of a boat, comprising a series of four rectangularly spaced vertical posts each including an elongated main portion having at its upper end a radial extension disposed perpendicularly to the length of the post and formed at its outer end with an upwardly extending terminal part. Each of the extensions constitutes a crank element for rotation of the main portion of the post through a circular path about the axis of its associated terminal part to selectively locate the lower ends of the posts in respect to the sides of the boat while preserving unchanged the rectangular spacing of the terminal parts. The clamp means at the lower ends of the posts engages with the sides and a rectangular canopy having at its corners openings registering with and receiving the terminal parts.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,032,046 to Robert A. Coonradt discloses an awning comprising a post, a mounting means on the lower end of the post and a horizontally disposed sleeve positioned on one side of the post adjacent to the upper end thereof and fixedly secured to the post. An awning frame includes a pair of spaced side members, a cross member extends between and is secured to each of the adjacent ends of the side members. A spreader bar extends transversely between the mid points of the side members and has its ends pivotally connected to the side members. The frame is horizontally disposed on the side of the post adjacent the sleeve and having one of its cross members extending through and rigidly affixed to the sleeve. A U-shaped section embodying a bight and a pair of legs projecting from the bight positioned outwardly of each side member with the bight positioned outwardly of each side member with the bight extending along and parallel to the adjacent side member and the legs perpendicular to the adjacent side member and having the free ends of its legs hingedly connected to the adjacent side member. A stretcher cord extends between and is operatively connected to the mid points of the bights of the sections for holding the sections in position outwardly of the side members of the awning frame.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,248,255 to Chalotte A. Arrowsmith discloses a floating canopy for use in association with a floating body supporting device having a rigid flat base, a vertical support member, and an upper canopy frame. Flotation means associated with the base maintains the canopy in upright position when in water. The vertical support member may be detached from the base and used on a lawn chair by attaching with a C-clamp.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,044,298 to Geoffrey T. Pepper, et al. discloses a boat comprising a deck having thereon a helm, and a canopy operable in a first mode wherein the canopy is spaced a first distance above the deck and a second mode wherein the canopy is spaced a second distance less than the first distance above the deck and wherein the canopy permits an operator to be positioned at the helm.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,601,104 to Walter R. Perkins discloses a portable canopy adapted to extend in an horizontal plane outward from the rear of a vehicle and which is supported and maintained in its erected position by the rear wheels of the vehicle. The canopy of the invention can be quickly disassembled or assembled and carried in a convenient package in the trunk or other storage facility of the vehicle and provides an easy-to-use stable awning for picnics or other events occurring proximate to the motor vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,848,387 to Craig Zalanka discloses a low sun angle shade preferably adapted to be attached to and carried on a rigid side or end margin of a bimini top, T-top and the like for a boat. The sunshade includes an elongated shade panel formed of substantially opaque material and pivotal connectors on one longitudinal margin of the shade panel adapted for attachment to, and selected pivotal movement of, the shade panel with respect to the side or end margin of the bimini top or T-top. The shade panel is thereby selectively pivotally moveable about a pivotal axis passing through the pivotal connectors between a deployed or outstretched downwardly extending position with respect to the bimini top or T-top wherein low-to-the-horizon sun is substantially block from a boat operators or passengers eyes and a stored position doubled over and positioned against a corresponding side or end portion of the bimini top or T-top. Collapsible embodiments are also provided.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,093,558 to Glenn Mandanici discloses a convertible boat top which is mounted on a bass or flats type boat and can be selectively deployed in an extended, functional position to cover occupants of the boat. A stowed, storage position on the side of the boat prevents interference of the boat top with occupants engaged in fishing or other boating activities. The convertible boat top includes a pair of support stanchions for engaging the boat and a pair of attachment stanchions for engaging the boat in spaced-apart relationship to the support stanchions. A retractable boat top is selectively extendable from the support stanchions and removably engages the attachment stanchions to cover and shield occupants in the boat from adverse weather conditions.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,395,774 to Juan Alberto Borges discloses a retractable canopy structure adapted to be used in conjunction with the canopy structure on a boat's existing T-top tubular frame near the level of the existing canopy. The canopy frame structure comprises two longitudinally aligned, telescoping members with at least one transverse, telescoping frame member disposed between the two longitudinal members to prevent the canopy from collapsing when under tension. The canopy frame structure is disposed onto the existing T-top frame using a mounting assembly comprising of a grommet adapted to be placed between two frame members and wrapped with an adjustable strap. The canopy and telescoping frame components are designed to be adaptable to various T-top canopy widths, and can be extended to various lengths to increase the amount of available canopy shade area while in the mounted position on the boat's existing T-top.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,540,561 to Joe McWhorter, et al. discloses an apparatus for providing shade to an individual, adjustable in three planes. In some embodiments, the shading apparatus include a primary shaft secured to a fixed base such as a pedestal seat. A height adjustable and telescoping secondary shaft is inserted concentrically into the primary shaft. A pivot joint assembly is secured to the secondary shaft, and a shading device is mounted to the pivot joint assembly. The pivot joint assembly allows for rotational, pivoting, and sliding adjustment in order to provide positional flexibility to the individual seeking shade.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,568,491 to Jeffrey A. Banfill, et al. discloses a vehicle-mounted awning with a quick setup framework that supports a weatherproof fabric canopy, and is configured for use to the rear of a vehicle. A multi-sectioned bumper bar attaches to the hitch receiver of a vehicle. Opposing ends of the bumper bar have vertical extension pieces, each extending vertically and having a slightly arcuate free end for support of an arcuate multi-sectioned upper side panel frame on either side of the bumper bar. Multi-sectioned lower side panel frames are pivotally connected to opposing ends of the bumper bar. Upper and lower side panel frames are removably connected at their distal ends to provide cantilevered support. Additional multi-sectioned framework extends rearward protective coverage. A flexible water-resistant fabric is wrapped over the support framework to provide a covered canopy region. The framework of the device comprises a plurality of collapsible elements for storage in a small bag.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,775,229 to Ron Sy-Facunda discloses a collapsible canopy shelter having one or more side awnings that are pivotally coupled to the canopy frame. The canopy shelter for this has reinforced eaves for additional structural integrity, as well as at least one collapsible ventilation flap in the canopy cover that is capable of moving between a closed position and an open position to ventilate air from beneath the canopy cover as desired. Further, the collapsible canopy shelter comprises a canopy frame with a robust, spring-loaded pull latch, allowing the user to quickly and easily assemble and, collapse the shelter without risking in jury.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,056,495 to Daniel E. Lemons discloses a bimini extender which fits overlappingly onto and extends forward of a pontoon's primary bimini for extended shade. The bimini extender includes a flexible cover that is at least about one-third of the deck surface area of the pontoon boat, a framework configured for attachment to one or both of the deck and pontoon's perimeter railing, a rear attachment structure for attaching the flexible cover to one of the deck, perimeter railing, and primary bimini, and a front attachment structure for attaching the flexible cover to the framework. The flexible cover shades an “extra” portion of the deck surface area. The bimini extender is made to be collapsible, removable, and storable, and further is made with robust and lower-cost components including a novel railing clamp, yet is aesthetic, durable and easily installable/removable.
United States Patent Application 2008-0011217 to Ronald K. Russikoff discloses a retractable bimini top device for automated operation and mounted attachment to an existing rooftop member set over the deck of a boat. The inventive device includes a U-shaped support frame having respective side legs adapted to travel longitudinally through a pair of housing tube members disposed in parallel and mounted beneath the rooftop member. The side legs of the U-shaped frame are coaxially fitted within the housing tube members and made to travel together in unison through the respective tube members, each upon a lead screw that is driven by a reversible motor electrically powered and mounted at the end of each tube. A canvas cover attached along its outer end to the transverse portion of the U-shaped frame is stored in a rolled-up state about a spring-loaded roller mounted transversely between the housing tube members so that the canvas cover may be extended in a substantially horizontal manner and retracted as the side legs of the support frame are moved in alternate linear directions through the housing tube members.
United States Patent Application 2008-0029137 to Randy Walter McInville discloses a height-adjustable tubular holder for an elongated rod, such as an umbrella or fishing rod. A bracket is dimensioned for attachment to preexisting bolts, such as on a boat seat. The bracket supports the tubular holder in such a manner as to facilitate angular adjustment of the supported rod, and wherein the holder can be rotated out of position during periods of non-use.
United States Patent Application 2011-0290170 to Ronald K. Russikoff discloses a manually-operated canopy deployment system for mounted attachment to existing rooftop or bridge structure of recreational boats. The system comprises a pair of spring-loaded tubular actuators telescopically assembled and coupled in parallel alignment to deploy a flexible canvas from a roller member transversely mounted between the actuators with a gear box operatively connected to the roller member to control the canvas deployment. Each actuator assembly includes a rearward outer tube closed at its back end, separate forward and intermediate interior tubes each fitted with inner end caps and coaxially disposed to move longitudinally within the outer tube, and compression springs separately disposed within the respective chambers of the outer tube and intermediate interior tube to apply outbound forces axially upon the inner ends of the respective interior tubes. Sleeve members disposed between the respective tubes at their forward ends provide bearing surfaces that stabilize their telescoping movement. Forward and intermediate cross bars transversely mounted and connected across outer ends of the interior tubes serve to draw the canvas from the roller member and support canvas deployment, with a pair of loop attachments provided on the surface of the canvas to engage the intermediate cross bar upon full deployment of the canvas and prevent billowing thereof.
Although the aforementioned prior art have contributed to the development of the art of vessel canopies and tops, none of these prior art patents have solved the needs of this art.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved apparatus for vessel canopies and tops.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved apparatus for providing protection from the sun external to the hull of a vessel.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved apparatus that is simple for the operator to use.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved apparatus that is easy to cost effectively produce.
The foregoing has outlined some of the more pertinent objects of the present invention. These objects should be construed as being merely illustrative of some of the more prominent features and applications of the invention. Many other beneficial results can be obtained by modifying the invention within the scope of the invention. Accordingly other objects in a ill understanding of the invention may be had by referring to the summary of the invention, the detailed description describing the preferred embodiment in addition to the scope of the invention defined by the claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.